A different sensei
by Fido123a
Summary: Team 7 gets introduced to their Jonin sensei...and it ain't Kakashi
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys. Here's another plot bunny that got stuck in my head. Sorry for those of you who followed me and wre hoping I'd update my multi-chap fics but I think I'm gonna focus on getting this ideas outta my Head for a bit. Mainly I'm taking that common tip I heard about writing (aspiring writer here): "walk away from the story... You can always come back it later with fresh eyes."**

 **\- I got this idea from a couple of fics that haven't been updated in years. I'm not particularly satisfied with it (especially not about the length). Feel free to tell how bad I mangled the characterization.**

 **\- If you wanna take if off my hands (or think you could do better) then feel free. Just PM me, I wanna read it if I can't write it.**

 **::::-::::**

"Why is our sensei so late!?"

Well, what do you know, the idiot had a brain after all. It was team assignment day and all the other academy graduates already got picked up by their Jonin instructors. No, apparently theirs decided he would make the new team 7 wait several hours.

Sasuke found himself dangerously close to agreeing with Naruto (who was currently paying back and forth). The end was near.

Sakura, ever the nice girl (well, to anyone not Naruto anyways), was quick to try and defend their sensei.

"Naruto, stop whining, I'm he or she has a very good reason for being late. I bet they're super busy doing something important."

Sasuke went stiff when she got done.

 _'Wait, being super late, probably busy. Good God, please be wrong. Anybody but him please...'_

Sakura's defense gave Sasuke an idea on just who their sensei was. And for once he was hoping, praying he was wrong. It was already too much now that he had to put up with Naruto, he didn't need another idiot.

Naruto was busy balancing an eraser on top of the door. Sasuke was too busy fearing for his future to care about what his teammates did.

"This is was he gets for being late."

"Naruto, there's no way a Jonin is going to fall for such a stupid prank like that."

"I think you mean stupid awesome Sakura."

"No, I meant stupid."

"Just you watch."

Just then the door flew open and someone who had to be their Jonin instructor rolled into the room until his back hit the teacher's desk. He groaned and rubbed the back of his head. He inadvertently avoided Naruto's little prank (earning a "Ha! Told you so!" From Sakura). After recovering from his little tumble, he stood up and Sasuke's fears were realized.

Orange goggles over his head band? check. Tanto blade strapped to his open vest over his shoulder? check. Black zip up jacket and black pants with orange trim? Check. No doubt about it, it was the one man he hoped it wasn't. He had enough of him at home, now he had deal with him as his sensei? Life hated him.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. You see, there was this old lady that needed help with her groceries."

Naruto was quick to respond, still a bit pissed his prank failed.

"Liar!"

"Honest! Anyways, let's head to the roof and introduce ourselves and stuff."

He lead the three new genin out to the roof.

"Okay, um, I guess I'll go first. My name is Obito Uchiha. I like dango, teamwork, my trusty goggles.."

He adjusted his goggles with a proud smile on his face.

"... and helping people. I dislike sticks in the mud.."

They didn't miss the small pointed look he gave Sasuke. Naruto just had to snicker at that, which only served to irritate the younger Uchiha.

"... People who abandon their friends, and ... Some third thing I can't remember right now. My dream is to become Hokage."

Yeah, probably wasn't the best idea to mention that in front of a certain blonde. Naruto was quick to jump up and point at him in a challenging manner.

"Hey! That's my dream!"

"Well, pipsqueak, you have to have some actual skills first. I'm taking the hat from the old man one day. Maybe I'll think about handing it to you. Maybe. Since you spoke up first, you go next."

The smug look on his face didn't help anything, neither did the way he ruffled the blonde's hair. A fact evidenced by the growl his received.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like instant ramen and I really like like the ramen at Ichiraku's. I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water into the ramen cup. I enjoy eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them. My dream is to be the greatest Hokage ever! Then everyone will stop disrespecting me."

"So, ramen and being Hokage huh? Good luck kid. Pink hair, you're next."

"My name is Sakura Haruno. The things I like... I mean the person I like... My dream for the future.."

The look on Obito's face was a mix of confusion and distaste. He sent a questioning glance at Sasuke, who simply sighed and nodded. Silently saying, "Yup, it's one of those fan girls I constantly complain about."

He turned his attention back to Sakura.

"Okay, any dislikes?"

She responded without hesitation.

"Naruto!"

That got an exclamation of surprise and disappointment outta said blonde. Obito just responded dryly.

"Well that introduction was next to useless. Anyways, Sasuke, stop brooding, you're up."

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, I don't particularly like anything..."

Sakura gained a small look of dejection.

"... I don't have a dream. I am going to make it a reality. I will restore the clan and destroy a certain someone."

His "ambition" freaked out his fellow teammates. Obito was just concerned for his little cousin. Continuing his sarcastic streak he spoke up.

"Well, restoring the clan is my job and as for that other thing, we'll talk about that at home. Besides, that's also, technically, my job... seeing as I'm the current head of the clan."

That did wonders for irritating the younger Uchiha. Mainly because he was right, mostly. As the oldest and highest ranking living Uchiha, the title of clan head was officially passed to him. That made dealing with Itachi (a rogue clan member) and clan expansion his problems... technically. Whatever, Sasuke would have is revenge someway.

"Okay, now that that's all done, you're all dismissed for today. Meet up at training ground 3 tomorrow at dawn."

He could tell just from this small interaction that he had a lot of work ahead of him. They'd likely fail on the first try simply due to the nature of the test.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Welp, here's the next chapter. In Obito I wanted to display two things. 1) Even without the enhanced stuff he received we probably still be capable of starting the war. 2) Him without Madara would actually make a good teacher (analysis of naruto's fighting skills rather than sheer mocking).**

 **-Technically 3) the influence he'd have on Sasuke.**

 **\- What you think?**

 **::::-::::**

He was walking towards the training grounds he told his team to meet, intending to get there before the fresh Genin and make some preparations. Of course his luck and generosity wouldn't allow that to happen. An elderly grocer called out to him.

"Hey Obito! Can you watch my store for me? My granddaughter was just born and I wanted to visit the hospital."

He looked to the horizon and saw that the light was just barely visible and the sun wasn't even close to showing up. He turned to the old man and shrugged.

"Sure, I have time."

"Thank you so much."

"No problem, happy to help."

He got behind the counter, took off his vest and replaced it with the apron the store owner provided.

Over at the training ground (and two hours later) Sasuke was just arriving. This came as a surprise for the other two given that both expecting him to be the first one there. His nonchalance at their looks of bewilderment and the fact he went over to a relatively clear patch of ground, pulled out a deck of cards, and started setting up solitaire didn't help things at all. Eventually the confusion became too much for Naruto and he just had to ask.

"Uh...bastard, why are you late?...and what are you doing?"

Sakura listening closely with equal curiosity as the blonde. Sasuke didn't stop his game.

"Hn...Have you two eaten?"

He briefly looked up and saw their confused head shakes, then returned to the cards.

"You should've, he's going to be late."

Sure enough, the sun was high in the sky when their Sensei finally showed up. Naruto was annoyed he was made to get up early for no reason and was quick to point at him accusingly. Sakura was equally angry but restrained herself to a glare.

"You're late!"

The elder Uchiha just scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah, sorry about that. You see, this old man needed someone to watch his store while he had family issues to deal with."

"LIAR!"

Obito held up his hands defensively. That's when they the two bags in his hands.

"Honest! He even gave me these apples and some tomatoes."

He tossed the bag of tomatoes to Sasuke (who quickly packed them away) and set the apples aside.

"Now I have to decide if I actually want to teach you or send you back the academy."

All three were shocked by this, with Naruto being the designated speaker of their concerns.

"What?! I thought we were done with all the tests!"

The conference way he put his hands behind his head and the other mannerisms she witnessed out of their sensei was starting to remind Sakura a lot of a certain loudmouth. This was making it very hard for her to believe he was related to Sasuke.

"Nah, the academy is just to find who has potential to be a ninja. It's up to me to decide if you actually make it."

It was her turn to speak.

"Okay, so what's our test?"

He pulled out a timer and two bells.

"Simple, obtain one of these..."

He jingled the bells

"... before this goes off.."

He gestured the timer.

"... and you're in."

"But sensei, there's only two bells."

"Oh, that's so that at least one of you fail and gets sent back. It's no fun if the test is simple."

Sasuke picked up on the amusement and pranking nature in his cousin's voice.

' _Teams are usually three man units. There has to be something more to this._ '

Naruto matched his potential sensei's confidence (even had a similar posture).

"Ha! This should be easy. You tripped into the classroom and you're always late."

The confident smirk and suddenly serious demeanor removed Sakura's earlier doubts. The mocking statement he made after cementing his status as both Uchiha and Jonin in her eyes. A transition that was almost scary to see.

"Says, the fresh Genin who's most likely to fail and about take on an experienced Jonin. You're one to talk, dead last."

That set Naruto off and he charged in fury with a kunai ar the ready. He was sent to the ground with one halfhearted palm thrust to the chest (which clearly exploited a massive opening in his form). He (despite his similarities to Naruto) was clearly not a threat to take lightly.

"Now, now eager beaver, I didn't say go yet. You had the right idea though."

He looked from the boy on the ground to the other two.

"Come at me with everything you got if want to stand a chance. Now we start."

Two of the hid, with Naruto staying behind to challenge him one on one. That Uchiha smirk never left Obito's face.

"You know that stealth and concealment are vital ninja skills, right?"

 _'But so is gauging the enemy's capabilities. I wonder if this was a planned strategy or just an accidental tactic.'_

"I don't care! I'm taking one of those bells."

The blonde once again made a charge straight for his opponent. The Uchiha simply closed his eyes and placed his hands in his pockets (still smirking). This served to further irritate the attacker.

"Let's test your taijutsu then, shall we?"

The first punch was easily evaded, the high kick blocked with an elbow (hand never leaving the pocket). The block was swiftly followed by a single kick to the chest which sent Naruto into the water.

Sasuke had never actually seen his cousin's battle prowess (or him ever acting like an Uchiha). This was eye opening in more ways than one.

"A feral attack pattern with easily detected airshifts, a form full of holes with almost zero guard...it's no wonder you're the dead last. I will give you points for unpredictability though."

He was actually caught by suprise when someone grabbed him from behind.

"Good strategy, nice execution, admirable uses of a high rank jutsu...one problem..."

Then Naruto was punching himself.

"...You forget basic academic jutsu can beat higher levels when applied right."

That's when the other Uchiha present realized something... They don't stand a chance alone (which was suprising given how Obito usually acted). So he looked at Sakura and saw she was already looking in his direction (which probably meant Obtio already knew their positions) and mouthed a message.

"We need to help him."

After a small moment of reluctance she gave a thumbs up. He nodded and launched a shuriken assault to distract him while she moved to extract Naruto. When they regrouped Naruto was livid. Sakura was trying to calm him down until Sasuke explained.

"What are we running for?! I almost had him!"

She spoke in a harsh whisper.

"No, you didn't. No quiet down. You're giving us up."

Sasuke spoke in his normal voice.

"He probably already knows our location. Naruto, since you're the distraction. Fight to your hearts content and keep his focus on you... he's holding back massively so go hard. Sakura, your paperwork scores where higher which makes you a better analyst so it's up to you to decide what strategy is implemented. I'll provide intelligence since I know him well. Agreed?"

Both Sakura and Naruto spoke at the same time.

"What about that there's only two bells?"

Sasuke responded calmly.

"We'll worry about that if we can actually get them."

That's when a voice came from a tree a few feet away.

"No need. You all pass."

Obito jumped down and made himself visible. Sakura felt the need to ask.

"How? None of us got any bells."

He chuckled..back into his relaxed mode.

"Traps, deception and misdirection...that's what ninjas are known for. As such, we have to be able to see through them."

That's when it dawned on all of them, with Naruto again the mouthpiece.

"So you tried to divide us intentionally?"

"Yup. And one of you realized the odds and United you... this test was teamwork... although Naruto did most of the work in the end you didn't abandon each other...welcome to team 7"

Sasuke smirked, Sakura jumped for joy and Naruto cheered for several minutes...then something strange happened.

"Crap! I'm late for work!"

Then he ran off.


End file.
